terraformingfandomcom-20200214-history
Future Politics
Back to Predictions of future human civilization Today, we have two major politic systems: democracy and dictatorship. But will these two systems be the political systems of the future? This is very important, because this will decide how fast new worlds will be colonized and terraformed. Beginning of colonization When Europeans discovered America, they started to make colonies in the new world. They started to expand their borders. It took a years or even centuries until children of the settlers decided to take their future into their own hands and fought for independence. When humans will go to other planets and try to terraform them, the same will happen. New states will be born, on other planets. Later, each new state will look for its own politic system. Later, colonization will reach a second step: human expansion in the nearby star systems. At that moment, connections with mother Earth will be too weak. We will see things like this: *New states trying to create their own colonies (like in antiquity, when Cartagena, the colony of Phoenicia, made its own colonies) *Industrial corporations will make their own new states (for example in places rich with minerals) *Religious organizations, trying to build their own promised land (on a lower scale, it happened in the USA, with the Mormons) *Ethnic communities trying to rebuild their own states in a new homeland (for example the nations of the Northern Caucasus) *Adventurers, going into the unknown (like in the Wild West, but this time in places without borders). In this case, they will settle on new planets or asteroids, without belonging to any state. Later, when population will increase, they will have to create their own state. How many politic systems will exist in the future? Democracy Democracy is a very old political system. It was created probably in the stone age and still it is used today. So, it must not be a surprise if we see democracy in future cosmic states. However, if we look at what is happening today, democracy has some interesting turns. #In the ancient Greek states, there was a feedback. Political leaders were voted for a number of years. Then, they were judged for what they have done. And you could guess, the punishment was often death. A correct democratic state must have a similar system, so that political leaders can pay for what they have done. #Today, in many democratic countries, a large part of the population is not doing anything, but they receive money (social money) in exchange of votes. If a too large part of the population is doing so, they can weaken or even destruct the system. This happened also in ancient history and helped to the death of the Roman and Persian empires. Oligarchy Oligarchy is the political system where the persons owning economic power also have political power. It happened in all historical ages. Oligarchy is expected to happen in states created by industrial corporations. Corporate State A corporate state is the state created by a company or a corporation and will be the result of Industrial colonization. We must look at corporate states like states owned by an industrial company. So, leaders of the company will have also the political power. The population will not have the power to change their leaders, like in democracy, but will still have rights. The company will have to give money and some conditions to their people, or they will move away and find another job on other planets. If this does not work and people are treated as slaves, no new settlers will come and a large part of population will move away. Slavery On Earth, there are several organizations working on human rights. In outer space, there will be huge distances between new states. Nobody will be able to watch if human rights are respected somewhere far away, in an unknown galaxy. In these conditions, slavery and abuses can be seen. It might also be possible that Future races like Suboids will be created as blind servants. Let's hope this will not happen. Dictatorship If we look into the past, we see that majority of kings, Roman Caesars, Pharaohs, majority of Sultans and Russian Tsars were also dictators. Today, people are against dictatorships. However, there is a high possibility that dictators will return in some places. In recent history, this happen in some places (like in Africa), where the European conquerors were pushed back and the local 'liberators' became dictators. Law order In some communities, there might be a law, governing the entire state. Probably that will be a religious law. If everybody is teached that law from an early age, people will respect it. When somebody will try to break the law, everybody will be against that person. This system was described in theory by some philosophic systems, but never applied, except for small communities. Computer law It is possible that, at some point, people will be removed with computers. This might be the only solution against corruption and for fair justice. Still, there will be two problems. First, if the AI gets bad, the entire state will suffer. And second, someone must take care of the computers and upgrade them... and that someone might take all the benefits of the system. Communism My ideology must be applied exactly as I wrote, or it will be worse then in the stone age said Karl Marx. Communist ideology, exactly as was described by its founders, is hard to apply. A world where everything is equally shared by everyone looks like a dreamworld. It is hard, if not impossible, to apply today. It can become reality when a future civilization will reach a certain moral level. Anarchy Anarchy means no rule or no leader. In that system, there is no state and there cannot be any political system. It can only exist for limited time, when population is very low or until someone takes power. Also, other future political systems will raise in future. Category:Predictions